


I'm asexual!

by NovemberWings



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is the best boyfriend, Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Asexual Character, Asexual Race, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing can be fun, M/M, Modern Era, Race is also a very good boyfriend, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Race and Albert have been dating for a few months and they really love each other. It's been going really well.But Race hasn't told Albert one secret.One night Albert tries to take things a little further than where they have been before... how will Race react?





	I'm asexual!

Race laughed as he jingled the key in the lock of his front door to his flat. He glanced back at Albert smiling widely as he pushed the door open and stumbled in, Albert followed soon after also smiling from ear to ear. They’d been dating for a few months now and they had just gone out to the cinema and to have a drink – and Race couldn’t be happier.

Albert closed the door behind them as Race threw him the keys to lock the door as he bent down to take his shoes off. After the door had been locked and shoes had been taken off they were sitting next to one another in the sofa just chatting about the movie. Their conversation came to a natural end and they sat in a contented silence for a moment before Albert questioned aloud;  
“What do you wanna do now?” He rested his elbow on the back of the couch before leaning the side of his head onto his hand to look at Race. Race just shrugged.  
“I don’t know what do you wanna do?” He smirked, realising how this was just like in those kids films.  
“Well…” Albert said slowly smiling cheekily, making Race catch his smile. “Want to make out?” Race laughed a little then before causally speaking.  
“Yeah. Why not?” He smiled as Albert pulled his phone out and put his music on. It was just a random pop song to fill the noise – Albert knew that Race hated any form of silence and Race appreciated that he remembered and went out of his way to make him comfortable.  
“Come ‘ere then.” Albert crooned as he leaned into Race bringing their lips together. They kissed chastely for a few moments before they silently agreed to make the kiss a little deeper. They had been kissing for a few minutes until Albert’s lips started moving oddly against Race’s, making him frown in confusion. He had never done anything like this before. It only took Race a few moments of concentration to realise that Albert had mostly stopped kissing him and had started to mouth the words of the song onto Race’s mouth. Race pulled back immediately – faking annoyance (he actually thought that it was quite cute… not that he’d ever tell him that.)  
“DaSilva!” He exclaimed looking at Albert who returned his look with a cocky grin that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face “are you fricken singing into my mouth?!” He tried to keep up his pretence of anger but his smile broke through.  
“Yeah. I am.” Albert responded licking his lips. “What you gonna do about it?” He teased raising an eyebrow. In the moment that Race faltered, unable to think of a witty retort, Albert casually swung himself onto Race’s lap, straddling his thighs placing his hands on both sides of Race’s head. Race froze and stared up at Albert completely shocked by what he had just done. Sure they had sat on each other’s laps but this was more serious… taking it further. “Just what I thought.” Albert laughed. Race grinned back but it didn’t feel as genuine. He was slightly worried about how far Albert was going to take this… “I’m in charge now, Higgins.” He said in a musky voice before leaning down and catching Race’s mouth in another kiss.

It wasn’t too different than from before. It had the same intensity but with Albert on his lap Race was starting to panic. Did he want to take this all the way? Ignoring his panic he kissed back as best he could.

They kissed for a few moments before, without breaking the kiss, Albert gently grabbed his hand and pushed it under his own t-shirt. Race could feel Albert’s bare skin against his. He could feel the strength in the muscles on his stomach. He tried to concentrate on that and will some sexual attraction to stir in his stomach but all he could focus on was how cold his hands were against Albert’s warm stomach. He decided to play along. Maybe he would feel something. He really liked Albert so there was nothing stopping him from enjoying this. He started moving his hand around under his shirt, rubbing his sides and gently tracing his abs. Not once breaking the kiss. 

After a few moments he felt Albert’s hand at the hem of his shirt and before he could say anything or prepare himself Albert’s hand was on his skin. He jumped, flinching away, at the contact. That made Albert pause for a second and pull away from the kiss.  
“You okay?” he asked retracting his hand  
“Yeah.” He spoke breathlessly trying to let out a casual laugh, but it sounded more panicked and strained than he would have liked.  
“You sure?” Albert frowned down at him a little. Race nodded.  
“You just surprised me is all.” He gave a little smile. He had surprised him – he wasn’t lying there.  
“As long as you’re sure, Race?” Race nodded once more and Albert leant down to kiss him once again. The intensity had gone and Albert was moving a little slower than before – it was more loving than hungry and passionate, Race chastised himself for being slightly relieved at the change of pace. He loved and trusted Albert why couldn’t he do this? 

After only a few moments Albert’s hand crept under his shirt again, this time a little slower. Race was more prepared this time and didn’t flinch away but the contact still made him a little uncomfortable. He tried to relax and convince himself that he was enjoying this. It was normal to enjoy doing this stuff, right? Despite himself Race felt his body grow tenser the more Albert drew faintly patterns on his stomach with his hands, and he felt his breath come a little quicker as he started to get upset at the fact he couldn’t enjoy this. He wanted to… it just wasn’t there. 

Albert drew back from the kiss and looked down at Race who returned his gaze, worried that he had upset him by being so bad at this.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Race? You feel really tense. You can say ‘no’ it’s okay.” Albert spoke gently and Race knew that he was telling the truth. He knew that Albert wouldn’t be upset if he said ‘no’ but he didn’t want to disappoint him. Albert did everything for him. He made him so happy. Race wanted to do this for him.  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” To Race’s horror his voice broke on ‘fine’, indicating that he was not fine at all. Albert hummed in a sarcastic agreement.  
“Yeah? You sure about that?” His tone dripped with a kind sarcasm that Race had grown used to. Despite knowing that the jig was up Race tried to continue. He nodded weakly. “Okay. To be sure everything’s fine I’m gonna get off you.” He said as he swung off his lap. 

Race felt upset as Albert’s body left his, leaving a cold spot on his lap. He had blew this completely. He had upset him.  
“Race. What’s going on, honestly?”  
“I’m asexual!” He blurted out without thinking. His growing panic manifested in his confession. He stared wide eyed at Albert, not knowing what to expect, as Albert stared back equally wide eyes. Suddenly, Albert slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned.  
“Oh my god. I’m so stupid.” Race frowned as Albert rubbed his face before dropping his hand into his lap to look at Race again. “I’m so sorry. I should have asked instead of just assuming you were fine with it. This whole thing should have been a conversation anyway. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Albert’s apology was so sincere it made Race’s skin crawl. He shouldn’t be apologising!  
“No!” He exclaimed back, “don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have told you…” He paused, physically feeling his insecurities congregate in his stomach. “Albert… if you want to break up that’s okay. I’ll understand. I should have told you at the beginning and you didn’t sign up for this and it’s totally fine if you want to leave now and break up.” He could feel himself rambling and upset creeping over him. He meant every word. It would be completely valid if Albert wanted to leave him because of this.

Albert reached forward and placed and gentle hand over Race’s mouth indicating to him to be quiet. Race easily complied.  
“No. Don’t be stupid.” He laughed lightly, “of course I don’t want to break up with you. I love you Race and this isn’t important. I wish you had told me… you know just to stop me making a fool of myself but this isn’t something to get upset over.” He smiled and pulled back his hand. “It’s fine, Racer. You’re fine. I’m fine. We’re fine. The situation is fine. I love you no matter what, okay? And I’m not going to leave you because you’re asexual that would be a really dick move.” Race felt his stomach warm at Albert’s speech and his insecurities melt.  
“You sure?” He checked one more time.  
“One hundred percent.” Albert nodded.

Race paused for a moment looking at Albert considering and decided to tell him the truth.  
“I’m not saying we can never… you know. Just not now. I wasn’t ready. But I’d like to one day.”  
“That would be nice.” Albert agreed.  
“I’m sorry.” He said one last time referring to what had just happened.  
“Don’t say sorry.” Albert said. “Want to watch crap TV and eat ice cream. That sounds way more fun than sex anyway.” Race let out a little breathless laugh.  
“Yeah. Okay.” He nodded reaching for the TV remote.  
“I’ll get the ice-cream.” Albert said as he stood up. Albert leaned over to Race and kissed his cheek as Race switched the telly on. He turned away and started walking towards the kitchen.  
“Albert?” Race called after him, making him stop and turn to look back to the sofa. “We’ll do it one day okay?”  
“I know.” Albert agreed, “but don’t stress or worry about it. I promise everything is fine, Racer. I love you.” Albert smiled at him and Race returned the smile.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guyss!! I knowww I should be doing put 'em up, but I've had this idea for a while and I really wanted to write it. I had loads of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. It's just a nice quick (angstless) fanfiction and I don't normally write fluff or slice of life so this was fun.  
> I'm also really enjoying writing in the modern era.  
> But oh my god. There definitely isn't enough asexual fanfiction in the Newsies fandom... there's like none. So one now exists. I think I'd like to write more asexual stuff because I'm currently exploring my own asexuality and learning so it should be quite interesting for me on a personal level. Is that something you'd be interested in? I think asexual Davey might be interesting. Or maybe even Spot? Or Blink or Mush. Or Crutchie. My god... endless possibilities.
> 
> (Also side note if any of you know any good asexual newsie fanfictions please recommend them! I want to read!)
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think of this and asexual Race/ asexual fanfiction in general!


End file.
